


Naked

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffles is here, Full Shift Werewolves, Jealous Liam, M/M, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Werecoyote Malia, Werecoyote Theo, just look closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Being naked is completely acceptable and nudity is all natural.At least it is for canines, right?





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo1876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/gifts).



> I’m sorry Cleo1876 it took this long. Thank you for your idea as always.

4 pairs of paws thundered down the paths in the woods of the Beacon Hills preserve, their alpha’s howl ringing loudly in their ears. The coyote was always a better runner, the chimera following close behind.

 

Arriving in front of their packmates, they sat down next to each other, panting heavily.

 

“Did you find anything?” Liam asked, impatience written all over his face.

 

“I don’t think they can answer you like this...” Scott pinched the bridge of his nose while Theo did a honest-to-God eye roll and Malia tilted her head to the side.

 

It all started when Parrish asked them for help - the police department needed dogs to help them with an investigation about “strange appearances”. At least that was the excuse the sheriff had made up.

 

Theo agreed immediately but the coyote had been reluctant. Not just because of her dislike for the chimera but also because of the full-shift. She was still afraid of it so Theo’s first job was to teach her how to do it safely. The first couple of days had been a nightmare even with the chimera’s expert calming technique - Malia was vicious and in her coyote form even more so. Theo had to be highly alert to avoid more bites and scratches than necessary. But eventually Malia started to shift more easily, allowing them to start the real work.

 

After all the struggle Theo went trough to help Malia with the full-shift, working together was like having a sister Theo missed like a limb. It did surprise everyone, especially how the coyote always expressed her hatred towards the chimera in the past.

 

Many weeks spent working together, they knew each other’s body signals well. Both canines went to a nearby den, moving together, shifting before Scott and Liam like they always did when they were alone, grabbing their clothes from the small hole under the tree.

 

“Woah, wait, Theo what the hell are you guys doing?” Liam stood in front of the older boy, barely waiting for him to put his jeans back on.

 

“You know there’s this den we dug,” the chimera started, his tone serious. “and if you look real close you can see all the hostages and dead animals we piled up in there?” He gestured to the wolf den under a huge oak, Malia scoffing while pulling her shirt back on.

 

“Not in the mood Theo.” Liam growled through gritted teeth, his eyes glowing, while Scott just stood there, stance clearly angry but frozen in place. The chimera just shook his head, scoffed and turned back to finish dressing but he felt a hand grabbing his arm. “That’s enough!” His boyfriend mumbled, pulling the other away.

 

“Liam you are hurting him!” Malia growled while she put a hand on the angry beta’s shoulder to stop him. Sure enough, Liam’s claws were piercing the chimera’s skin, all of them leaving deep, bloody but already healing marks on Theo’s arm.

 

“It’s fine Malia.” Theo looked at her, his eyes pleading. He didn’t want a fight between these two, not after running around like a wolf all day. All he wanted was a shower and clean clothes, some food would be nice even.

 

“No it’s not.” She pressed, her eyes glowing and a growl rumbling in her chest. Noticing the chimera’s alarmed look, Scott took her hand and tried to calm the coyote, dragging her away to his bike while Liam tried to stuff the chimera into the passenger seat of his pick-up.

 

Theo did not understand their anger and he knew Malia was on the same page as him. They hadn’t done anything, at least not to his knowledge, they hadn’t even said a word. At least nothing serious. Had Theo’s joke about the den been that offensive? He texted Malia, maybe she had talked to Scott... But all he got as an answer was a message from Scott saying “Pack meeting at 8”. He was even more confused.

 

Liam wasn’t helping either. He left the house alone to get to Scott’s, leaving a confused chimera behind. Why his boyfriend pulled cold shoulder on him was beyond his understanding. So he did the only thing he could think of: he acted like nothing was wrong. Even if his heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

When he arrived at Scott’s house Mason immediately pulled him to the side, looking as angry as Liam did in the preserve. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

 

“Okay, dude, what the hell have you two done this time?” Mason whisper-shouted, making Malia’s head turn into their direction.

 

“Me? What have I done? Are you serious? Both our idiot boyfriends are acting like WE did something when clearly that’s not the case!” Theo growled, careful to keep it down. Mason knew something the chimera didn’t.

 

“They are fuming so something is up. What happened at the preserve?” The other boy looked at him expectantly.

 

“Nothing, I mean we arrived, we shifted, hadn’t even...”

 

“Wait, you shifted?” Mason interrupted the older boy. “As in back-to-human-and-naked shifted?”

 

“Yeah well, that’s what you call “shifting”. I thought you would know by now, hanging around werewolves and whatnot...” Theo let out an annoyed sigh, clearly irritated.

 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Mason raised a hand in front of himself.” But you really don’t see what’s the problem with that?

 

“Why on earth would there be any problem with it?” Malia said, standing next to the chimera.

 

“Oh my God, seriously? Neither of you sees the problem in seeing each other naked daily?” Confused, Malia and Theo looked at each other and shook their heads, perfectly in sync. “This is hilarious.” Mason scoffed, leaving his packmates to stand awkwardly in the corner of the room.

 

“So... Let’s talk about the preserve.” Scott announced, trying to hide a growl in his voice. What’s with everyone growling today, seriously?

 

“Ow, what the fuck Dunbar?!” Theo shouted, jumping after he stood next to his boyfriend, feeling a sharp pain in the back of his neck. ”Did you really just claw-mark me?” Grabbing his neck he was looking at the beta with a bewildered expression. Did Liam really just mark the chimera as his? “Why?! Because I work with Malia; are you this stupid? Unbelievable. I’m done for today.” Pissed off, he left the house, slamming the front door shut with a loud bang.

 

“You are not doing that shit to me.“ Malia said pointing a sharp claw in Scott’s direction and stomping up to her boyfriend’s bedroom, leaving the others standing in the living room, gaping like fishes in a pond.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little crack-fic/drabble, not part of my “Wondrous tales of Fluffles the wolf cub” series. 
> 
> Would you like to read some more fics like this? Should I make a series of little drabbles? Do you have any ideas/anything you would like to read about? Let me know! 
> 
> I’m not a native speaker - any mistake’s on the autocorrect of my writing app -.- 
> 
> Kudos and comments are dearly appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr as FriendlySociopath


End file.
